1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for carrying paper goods and the like and more particularly to hinge binder devices such as notebooks and ring binders, which retain such paper goods and the like and allow easy access to the goods as well as to adding or subtracting from the volume of goods.
2. Previous Art
Virtually everyone on our planet uses paper. Sheets of paper in the modernized world are essential to virtually any business or other activity. It may be said that the organization of these sheets of paper determines a successful activity from an unsuccessful one.
Various binders have been developed to assist the user in organizing his sheets of paper. There are three-ring binders, relying upon three rings to lock and unlock sheets of paper. There are folders in which loose sheets of paper are bound. Users have even employed papers of all variety and sizes to organize paper.
To a varying degree all of the above devices, and many others not mentioned, have been successful. However, each of the known devices has its drawbacks, some quite serious and even painful. For example, a three ring binder has a rigid spine and three rings to hold "loose-leaf" paper. While such binders are quite serviceable in holding papers and allowing the user to add or subtract from the existing paper goods present, such binders typically have metal rings which can pinch a user's hand(s) and even break the skin. Any school child will certainly be able to share experiences about being pinched by such binders.
More recently, plastic binders have been marketed to school children and others, including business people. Such binders do not pinch the user causing injury, but may not have the longevity needed to be effective paper carriers. Additionally, size constraints may also limit such binders' effectiveness. Plastics binders typically have more limited ability for holding paper goods such as sheets of paper.
Another binder device includes a single rectangular wrapper formed from a semi-rigid material and further including two parallel fold points. The fold points are arranged to flank a central area such that the outer porions of the wrapper can be folded over the central area and loose papers and the like arranged in the central area will be secured thereby. Again this type of binder device has been shown to have a limited life and is not readily adapted for carrying large quantities of paper goods.
What is needed is a binder device that will effectively secure loose documents in bound book-like arrangement that will allow convenient removal and addition and installation of paper goods, such as sheets of paper. This device should also have considerable longevity and be easy to use for people of all ages from school children to sophisticated business persons and everyone in between.
Another serious drawback of some known paper fastening devices is that they are locked by a sliding action and are prone to accidental unlocking during the process of handling the fastened papers. Once unlocked or loosened, the papers may become lost or damaged. Therefore it is desirable to provide a binder device having a lock which does not rely upon sliding action.